The Prince of Fools (A BatB17 Fanfic Spl) Happy All Fool's Day
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: It's the fist All Fools Day since the curse was broken and the Prince is in a joyous mood, ready to surprise his friends and loved ones, but could he end up playing the fool?


The Prince of Fools

A Beauty and the Beast (2017) Fanfic

All Fool's Day Special

Bitter, sweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong….

The sun rose above an enriched castle in the hidden part of France, the air sweet and fragrant with blooming flowers and fresh green grass. The merriment of such a day was soon upon the inhabitants of the castle as they woke to the first All Fool's Day since the curse had lifted.

They did not know, as they went about their morning chores and routines that this day awoke with a gleeful Prince with a plan full of mischief.

As the young, sandy blond haired, blue eyed Prince awoke in his grand bed, his wife Belle sleeping contently by his side he felt sure that today was to be a holiday to remember, grander perhaps than their first Christmas had been for the day was about laughter!

He had a delightful plan for them all! Except perhaps Belle….a man was brazen, or if not indeed foolish, to trick his wife. He wasn't too sure he was that bold.

As he sat up against the bed head an arm draped over his head he relaxed into the delightful rays of warm sun drifting through the large wall to ceiling windows. A sight he had embraced each and every morning with abundance since the curse had broken.

The one responsible for such a joyous event slept on peacefully beside him her silky brown hair curtaining her face as she slept on her side a hand tucked under her cheek. Smiling the first smile of the day he leaned over and kissed the smooth skin of her face. Loving her more every day.

"I know what you are thinking and you can forget it. We discussed this last night, not tricks."

He laughed heartily as she spoke her eyes still closed having tricked him into thinking she still slept and hadn't been aware of his thoughts, like he was beginning to learn lovers usually had the skill to do.

"My dear, Belle I have no idea to what you are referring." He proclaimed innocently. Leaning back against the headboard as she rolled over on to her back and gazed sleepily up at him.

The sight of which had never looked more tantalizing. Her vibrant eyes ever shining with light even in her foggy morning state, her lips sweet and red, tempting and dear. He never could forget the first time they'd kissed and the memory had him leaning down to her now and capturing those sweet lips with his. In a fiercely passionate kiss for the morning. He mused as he embraced the sweet delectable taste of her lips.

Belle began to smile against his kiss and drew back from him her eyes teasing.

"Don't try to change the subject!" She scolded gently.

The Prince grinned broadly.

"…and what subject be that, my dear?" Belle rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You really are hopeless aren't you?" She teased, reaching up a hand to lace her fingers through his shoulder length hair that hang loose around his strikingly attractive countenance just as it had that first night he'd turned back into a man. Still she really enjoyed their mornings together before all the traps and elegance were put on, and he shaved the growing beard from his handsome face. A jest she had made that was less in jest than she'd made it seem. He looked roughed and strong with a bead, okay perhaps not one as extensively as he'd had as the Beast! She thought with a smile. Still she did prefer him as he was in the mornings, when it was just the two of them. Relaxed, happy and ….Belle searched for the appropriate word to describe her husband's unpolished state and failed, at least to find an appropriate word for really such a state that was best reserved for the romantic dwellings of a couple's private quarters.

The smile on her face grew and the Prince noted her amusement and tried to read her thoughts as she had his. However the skill had escaped him thus far, in most cases, she was a mystery to him and he loved every moment with her.

"For a lady so against the merriment of the day, you seem quite cheerful yourself." He pointed out, wrapping his arm around her as she sat up with him against the bed head.

"I'm not against it just more cautious than you, and besides it was not for the holiday that had me smiling." She added with a grin.

The Prince smiled back. The pair of them hapless fools in love.

"Is that right? …and what pray tell has you so merry?" He asked, wishing once more to be able to read her thoughts as she so easily reads his. A talent he must work upon he reminded himself.

"Nothing." She replied not meeting his eyes and trying to hid the deep blush from her cheeks with her hair as she titled her face away.

The large homely room was filled with voracious laughter as he finally realised her what she must have been thinking.

He choked back more laughter as she thumped him in the chest.

"Not like that!" She scolded, but soon was laughing too.

"Oh, you are impossible!" She laughed as she tossed back the covers and began to get ready for the day. A day she prayed wouldn't end in tears for anyone, least of her the man she loved.

All Fool's Day was a delicate balance and fear hampered her joy. The question 'what could go wrong with such a day' had an endless list of answers!

/

"Ha Monsieur, so nice to see you today." The Prince exclaimed to his friend as he entered the grand dining room for breakfast, the first of the royal lovers to make an appearance that morning.

The table had been meticulously set and an abundance of food graced the long wooden table. Especially at one end where Belle and him sat each morning, noon and night, except on occasion when they took a picnic in the grounds.

Lumiere turned as the Prince walked into the room, fixing the last cuff upon his sleeve, his hair meticulously combed back into a tie at the back of his neck, his attire crisp and clean but a little more casual than usual.

Lumiere noticed theses aspects of his master in the skilful few seconds that a servant had to greet their boss, …and friend.

Elegantly he bowed to the Prince and hurried to draw back the master's chair.

"Why yes my Prince it is a lovely day, spring is indeed upon us and the sun is gracing us with its abundant presence."

As the Prince took his seat he turned to his friend. A puzzled look upon his face, although Lumiere could not tell it was an act.

"I thought you'd be preparing for tonight? It is after all a very special occasion for you and Plumette." He calmly exclaimed. However inwardly he was brimming with mirth and joy.

It would seem by the look upon his friends face that he was clueless to the real occasion of the day and that he was seamlessly walking into his trap.

"Sire?" Lumiere asked puzzled.

"Why yes is it not your firth anniversary today?"

The colour drained abundantly and swiftly from the other man's face as he took that last final step into the Prince's trap.

"Sacre bleu! I had forgot!"

The Prince hid a smile as he picked up his napkin and waited the arrival of his wife. Whom had insisted on checking on Chip before she came to breakfast. She felt the boy was having trouble adjusting to the fact they last time he'd been an actual boy was when he'd been but a babe, now suddenly a much older child she felt sure he'd find it unusual, and so she had rather become a second mother – or magic-less godmother – to the boy. However Belle did possess magic of her own it simply came from within and not through mystical fairy dust. She had, after all, uncaged his heart, broke the cures upon them all and set everyone free of the accursed prison they'd all been trapped in. That was magic of a very special kind.

Returning his thoughts to the unfolding events before him he watched with gilded amusement as his friend began to pace the floor a hand placed to his feverous brow as he began to fret over matters he thought had escaped him.

The Prince left him to fret a moment longer before he exposed the truth.

Laughing he gained his friends attention as he turned once more for the tenth pacing of the floor.

"My friend you have been had! It is not your fifth anniversary or any other for that matter, it is but the greatest of days; All Fool's Day! Now could you please pass the butter?" He added lightly gesturing to the plate of golden butter mere inches away.

Lumiere however for once didn't jump to oboe or assist his master. He stood frozen. Shock registering on his face before slowly a nervous laugh over took him, a laugh that soon turned immersive. Contagious even, as the Prince joined in.

As the room filled with laughter neither of them noticed that they had not gone unobserved. From the kitchen door way Plumette had just entered with a tray of freshly baked bread – her attempts to help an over strained Mrs Potts with the many choses of the castle. They had not realised she had overheard their little jest until Belle entered from the other door across the room, noticed Plumette's heartbroken state and raced to assist her before her faint hands could drop the heavy tray.

The moment the prince and Lumiere noticed the ladies presence they stopped laughing. Plumette turned and bolted form the room in tears and Lumiere dashed off after her calling her name.

"Plumette! Wait!"

Belle took her seat by her husband and scowled at him.

"I'm sure you has something to do with that." She reprimanded and he had to look sheepish. It had not truly ended as he'd planned. Still the look on his fiends face was priceless, to trick Lumiere was the jewel of them all, it gave his heart a thrill to think he'd began the day tackling the toughest of them all. However it had ended. He felt sure however that Lumiere could win his beloved back well enough….couldn't he?

By the time the sun had grown warm in the skies, Cogsworth had taken to resting for a spell in the grand library. His age weighing slightly upon him. However naturally he'd never admit it. His wife Clothilde was tiering, and regrettably not in as nice a way as a wife could be. Of his returned state his wife and creaky bones were the least of his restored aspects. So lounging in a chair in the far corner of the room, nestled under the natural history section, he dreamt of his time as a clock.

Little had he known then as he was peaceful in slumber that the mischievous Prince had targeted him as his next victim of the fool's day. She as Cogsworth slept, and snored slightly. The Prince silently drew a clock face over his forehead, to the left and right of his face and on his chin, upon his nose he drew the black hands of the clock to read the time in which it was now. All the while smothering a laugh as he worked. Once finished, having miraculously not disturbed his friend the Prince stood back and admired his handy work, suffering a slight doubt, only when he began to think what Belle would think….

"Ah! My Prince, have you by chance seen Plumette?-" Lumiere drew up short when he noticed the sleeping Cogsworth. His voice having startled the man awake. He sat up surprised, as Chip and his parents happen by the open door, the young boy bounded in with a strip of ribbon waving it around merrily. Belle also happen to enter the library as this sudden commotion began.

They all stopped when they noticed Cogsworth. His face twitching the clock face as he blinked and awoke from sleep, standing up and straighten his tunic he was oblivious to his appearance.

The others, including the Prince had indeed noticed and all hid a smile, or laugh. Lumiere broke from his misery over Plumette for a moment to burst out laughing. Ever keen to vex or laugh at his old friend. Chip was a fleet of giggles on the marble floor and Mr. Potts sniggered slightly. Sobering as he received a glare from his wife. Belle looked form Cogsworth to her husband and did the same.

Still smothering laughter the Prince shrugged at Belle's expression. Cogsworth noticed their looks and glanced around them, puzzled, then he caught his refection in a mirror on one of the walls and froze. His notes twitched and with it the hands of the clock just like they had done when he'd actually been a clock!

Ever meticulous of his immaculate appearance he felt a little ashen at the thought he'd been tricked by his master. However the moving aspects of his "clock face" was too amusing he began to laugh, slightly at first then he joined in the others with gusto! It was rather amusing!

Belle however shook her head at her husband and the Prince felt sure he'd paid a hidden price for that little moment of humour. However it felt delightful to be involved in the laughter and not to enter the room and find it dies.

And so it went…..

Throughout the castle the Prince tricked and teased, being laughter to many, often reeving a scowl form his beloved wife if ever she discovered his antics. He felt remorseful in part but delighted in bringing laughter to the castle, to himself and to feel young and human and alive once more. Surely he could devise some way, something to say that would bring a smile to Belle's face too? Something it discovered – if only in secret – that he wanted to achieve more than anything else.

Mrs Potts fretted about the kitchen preparing the afternoon tea while Mr. Pots knew better and stood back out of his wife's way.

He lounged against the wall by the hearth stove and tried once more not to feel guilty for forgetting his wife and son during the time of the curse. It after all hadn't been his fault but still it weighed heavily upon his conscious.

The rather unusually vacant kitchen echoed with the clatters and chimes of real china cups and spoons as she assembled the necessary items atop a tray she would then carry to the library for the Prince and his new bride. Whom often where to be found in the extensive library shrouded with books.

It was a blissful spring day and many of the previously made of china and steel staff members where bustling about outside enjoying no longer being bound to the kitchen corners.

Since the curse lifted he had not been the only one to feel responsible for that time, the Prince had overcompensated for his role in the events by letting the staff run a little freer than a monarch normally would. Personally Mr. Potts couldn't disagree, however a natural born carer his beloved wife had taken upon herself to take over all the duties that were often left lacking by the liberated staff. It was with this he found fault in the matter.

"My dear," Mr. Potts urged. Pushing up off the wall and daring to approach her.

"You really should take a break." He insisted with calm loving tones, trying to approach her side of reason rather than her sense of duty.

"Mr. Potts, please!" She calmly and firmly insisted. Raising a hand to stop his approach.

"You know how I am, surely you have not forgotten that."

She harshly snapped. Then froze as her words sunk in. Abruptly she placed a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh! Mr. Potts I'm so sorry I didn't…."

Feeling the hurt but unwilling to let it show he smiled kindly and embraced his wife in his arms.

"It's alright my dear, I was merely suggesting that you give yourself a bit of time to breathe. You cannot keep this castle running alone."

Even though he knew she liked to believe she could. His lioness, fierce and loyal, strong and ever diligent. A masterful woman with such pride and strength all others were left in admiration.

"Oh, you are right, Mr Potts," She sighed finally resting her head briefly against his chest.

"It's just this day! Oh why must the master take leave of his senses?"

Mr. Potts chuckled. Yes indeed the Prince had seemed to embraced a merriment like none had seen before. The once harsh and caged beast now a fun, laughable kind soul that seemed to wish to inflict mischief all day upon anyone in his family. Though staff members mostly after what they had all been through they were still very much family, his dear Mrs Potts being more of a mother to the Prince than a servant.

"Beatrice, darling you do not have to concern yourself with everything. You have earnt your day of leisure too." He tired once more to urge her to take but five minutes to put her feet up. She had been running ramped all day picking up after their son and all other staff members as they embraced the fine weather and festivities of the day.

Slowly stepping back Mrs Potts brushed a strand of stray hair from her face and gave a small growl of frustration.

"Ohh that boy needs a swift talking too!" She declared, referring to the Prince and his wayward antics all day.

Mr. Potts could not help but laugh at recalling the look on Cogsworth's face, upon awaking to find he'd been fooled by the Prince while he'd rested.

Catching his grin Mrs Potts affectionately slapped her husband in the chest.

"Mr. Potts it wasn't funny. it was juvenile, and I must say Belle didn't seem to taken with his antics." She added returning to the tea preparation but with less strained endurance and determination. A few moments later a smile broke out upon her beautiful face.

"I suppose it was a trifle humorous. Cogsworth really did look comical!" She agreed a small laugh slipping free from the confines of her conformed demeanour.

Mr. Potts laughed, thrilled to see his beloved Beatrice smile again.

Back in the library.

Belle sat sideways in an oversized arm chair her legs draped comfortably over the armrest of one side while her back was gently supported by the other.

She tried to read but every so often her eyes were drawn to the Prince who stood by the table of books and parchments fiddling with a ball on a string, almost tossing it from one hand to the other. Whimsical and relaxed as he observed her across the room a keenly etched smile upon his face. Despite her distain for him at present she did find it a marvel to behold that they had been married for some time now, that she actually – the young girl from Villeneuve – was contentedly married, and more in love with the man she'd married than she ever thought possible, when he wasn't acting a prize git pranking the staff members on this ridiculous holiday.

She quite didn't see the sense in the day. After all pranks were such fickle and fragile things that if done wrong could inflict harm or damage or worse still! Hurt someone. Why take the risk simply for a foolish laugh?

To be fair however Cogsworth wasn't harmed, had even laughed himself and joy was brought to all in attendance for something so harmless as a clock faced painted upon a friends face while he napped in the library. Who was she to begrudge them, or her beloved husband of such fun and laughter?

Still there was something nagging at her that she simply couldn't place and as a result of her own frustrations with herself it lead to her occasionally glaring at her husband from over the top of her book. To which the topic of had long been forgotten.

The Prince laughed as he caught her look.

"Belle, come on, it was just a bit of fun, teasing as it were."

Belle just raised an eye brow at him and returned to her book, although to be honest she wasn't reading a word of it, much less taking it in.

"You never were much for jokes before." She observed flatly.

Still smiling the Prince walked over to her and knelt by her side.

"Don't tell me you wish for me to be harsh and serious all the time."

He asked in a lover's whisper.

Belle closed her book and turned to him.

"I did fall in love with a beast. Didn't I." She teased back. Before elaborating upon the difficult time in their lives.

"However you are right, it's so lovely to see the whole castle enjoying themselves." She added. Being a part of the laughter instead of on the outside of it. Soon a deliciously sweet feeling smile crossed her lips and she leaned in further to him, placing a hand to the side of his now clean shaven cheek and kissed him.

"I do so love your smile."

…and as they embraced once more that treasured smile appeared upon her husband's face once more, then soon broke into laughter as they tumbled over onto the floor together when Belle overbalanced from the chair and fell.

Landing harmlessly in her husband's arms the pair of them laughed heartily and it was there in a deceptively awkward moment that Mrs Potts entered the library.

Never more scarlet was a face of embarrassment than that of Mrs Potts in that moment, an expression that set them all to laughing once more as the Prince and Belle got up. Even Mrs Potts smiled as she set the tea tray down on the small round oak table next to them and made hast for the door again. On the other side, as she firmly shut the door, she smiled to herself. Perhaps a little laugher was truly the order of the day….

/

"My dear Plumette, it was a jest! The Prince meant no harm, I can assure you!" Lumiere insisted as he shamelessly followed her around tables, and shelves as she dusted vigorously. Her only acknowledge of him being in her rebuffs each time he got in her way.

"It tis' not with the Prince that I am annoyed, Monsieur Lumiere!" She snapped when he cornered her between a painting covered wall and a table with a vase upon it.

She dusted his nose with her feather duster and this forced him to step back as he sneezed. She took her chance and waltzed passed him and down the hall.

Just as she vanished from Lumiere's sight Cogsworth appeared, parts of his "clock face" still showing at the cornered of his cheeks and by the edges of his hair. Apparently his scrub down hadn't been all too affective. It would have made him laugh were it not for his plight with his angel.

"In hot water again, I see." Cogsworth remarked as he elegantly walked by his friend.

"Yes, it seems out prince has taken it upon himself to vex us all. I feel calmer at the thought I've already been had so I am thankfully saved from further aspects, and I must say it was rather amusing. If I do say so myself." Cogsworth carried on almost in monologue.

Lumiere finished dusting off his face with his hands and sighed. Forgoing informing his old colleague that it had been in fact he who had been had first!

"It is not with the Prince that my folly be. I fell for his clever trick and Plumette heard of it."

Cogsworth raised an eyebrow at his old friend quizzically.

Sighing the once candelabra retold the story of how the Prince had tricked him earlier that day…..

As Lumiere stood in the fragrant abasance of his dear love explaining to his friend Cogsworth as to why Plumette was so mad at him he flet his heart tighten a little more. It had been like a noose around his heart all morning. Long before his Prince painted a ridiculously amusing clock face upon Cogsworth while he slept. Lumiere had been trying to explain to Plumette ever since but she kept escaping him. He had begun to wonder if perhaps him falling to the prince's trick might mean the end of his relationship with Plumette. He dreaded to find the answer to that query.

/

The day had indeed been filled with laughter and joy, however it too had been tarnished with tears. Plumette had yet to still forgive Lumiere and many other servants had failed to see the humour in the Prince's rather harmless jokes but he'd missed the step that kept it fun for all included the one who is being made the fool.

All Fool's Day is dangerous! She wanted to scream to the Prince. Funny when you got it right, disastrous when you got it wrong!

As she closed the book she'd spent all day trying to concentrate o0n she found herself in the ball room. The sunlight seeming to glimmer over the golden surfaces through the windows that overlooked the grounds, form a balcony that had been where the prince confessed his feelings for her….

Just as memory mixed with reality an idea formed in Belle's mind, perhaps a way to get back at the Prince, to turn the tables on the Jester who'd tricked them all day – all except her, to which she felt sure was out of a sense of self-preservation! She smiled at the thought. He was indeed a smart man! she laughed short and sweet as she spun around on her heel to make preparations. It felt only fair to involve the others. Give them a chance to be part of the fun!

Turnabout was fair play! Belle thought as she hurried to find the others. Wondering with a little concern what her husband was up too.

However doubt crept in as her plan formed…

He wasn't that insecure! She thought, however, men did think with their egos first – among other things! She amended with a slight smile.

If her plan worked he'd believe her long enough for the trick to work.

/

The evening had begun to cool as the sun began to set, everyone was getting ready for the celebration ball in the great hall. A bit of a spring dance another for the holiday.

They'd invited many people form the village, one of which was their friend Lefou.

"Are you sure this is the customary attire for royal events?" he asked dubiously. Standing before the grand hall mirror turning this way and that trying not to fell ridiculous. He was in a garish bold, pink! Outfit with frills upon the cuffs and heels of the trousers and vest. Standing there with his partner he doubted what he'd been told to be true, however after his alliance with Gaston he'd wanted to make a very good impression upon the Prince and Belle. So he'd agreed to wear….this!

Sighing he walked through the shadowed hallway to the doors of the grand ball room. The ushers opened the doors and announced them. Walking in to the bright lights of the room and the gathered guests Lefou gasped.

"Oh."

The guest stopped dancing and looked their way, laughing. Dressed in golds, and whites and the ladies in soft blues and yellows. Spring colours and elegant designs.

Not pink jester clothing!

Turning a shade of pink that would likely match his clothing he began to laugh. Nervously at first but then with mirth. He looked over at Stanley who was biting down on his fits to conceal his laughter. For the first time Lefou noticed he was dressed in a simple black and white, soft brown vest and trousers, no flourishes or exaggerations. Lefou laughed more. He'd been had!

"Should have seen that coming!" He laughed deciding with a shrug to flaunt the outfit rather than flee from the crowd. If the Prince and Belle could even slightly forgive him for his misplaced hero-worship faze with Gaston then surely they could forgive him this.

So taking Stanley's hand he joined the crowd. Whispering affectionately to his partner…

"I'll get you back for this." He promised with a teasing smile.

Belle like so many times that day wasn't amused. Well at least she pretended not to be.

Catching her look the Prince held up both hands.

"It wasn't me!" He declared solemnly.

Over hearing their conversation as the band gently began to play again. Madame De Garderobe and her husband Cadenza having returned once more for the celebrations and were now proudly up upon the stage preforming. Lumiere, Plumette – who had forgiven him,…eventually…Stanley and Lefou walked over to them.

"Actually," Lumiere remarked, holding Plumette close to his side.

"It was us." Stanley finished. Still laughing.

"Please forgive my attire your majesty." Lefou pleaded with a playful glare at Stanley.

The prince threw back his head a laughed heartily. Then they all joined in. Belle tried not to look at Lefou, so she could maintain her displeased countenance. So far her plan had worked, Lefou was the distraction and the cause for her to seem still annoyed with her husband now was time to see if she could Fool the foolish of them all.

Taking her husband's arm she tugged him gently towards the balcony, sending a wink to the others over her shoulder as they waded through the dancers and stepped outside. Her smooth, light blue spring dress blowing delicately in the breeze.

"Belle, I'm sorry you've been upset by the day, by me, it wasn't meant-"

"I have something need to tell you." She interrupted. His desperation to win back her favour almost comical itself. She starred solemnly down at her hands, held in front of her, trying not to give any or her humour away.

"I'm going to have a baby." She hurriedly confessed. Trying to make her voice sound serious.

The prince froze, in much the same way as all the others who'd been duped that day.

"What? That's-"

She looked him straight in the eye and all humour was gone.

"Only it's Gaston's." she added swiftly before he could continue.

All the blood drained form his expression.

He looked almost as if he were to faint. And watching his reactions play out she couldn't withhold the laughter form bubbling up from deep within her chest to spill out her mouth as she broke into feverous giggles.

Realisation dawned and he gasped. Closed his eyes briefly.

"That's not funny." He said through shocked gasps as he leant against the railing for support. To see the many reactions play across his face in the space of a moment was enough to make her laugh for many many fool's days to come.

Placing a hand to her stomach she gasped for air and settled her laughter before joining him by the railing. The clear moonlit view of the grounds were as breath taking as they'd been that time they'd stood out here after their first dance. Even fresh with cursed snow it had been stunning. Now it bloomed with promise and flowers and the breeze carried with it a delightful fragrance. The music and laughter form the ball room added to the magic.

"Not but your expression is, unbelievable! For a moment there you actually believed me. Apparently that expensive education didn't stem to mathematics. He's been gone almost a year, above all other aspects, like you trusting me, knowing that I could never be with such a –" belle lost her words, Gaston had been handsome indeed but arrogant and vile, and selfish and purely evil, she'd never stop having nightmares of that time Gaston had shot him, multiple times, had tried to possess her in every evil way a man could a woman. There were no words strong enough to describe him.

Taking a deep breath she turn to her husband.

"It's physically impossible!" Mathematically as well! She added, in more ways than one. She thought and was glad to see the ashen expression melt away from his face.

She laughed a little more, and nervously he joined in with her. Brushing a hand to his forehead.

"I guess I deserved that!" He admitted thinking how his reactions had mimicked all of those whom he'd tricked all day long.

"Yes you did. Now perhaps you'll see the error of your foolish ways. A prank can be a thrill the trick is making sure the laughter can be found by both parties, not just yourself. A prank that hurts a person or their feeling isn't right and depletes the point of the day." Although to be fair his tricks hadn't been that terrible. She had to admit even to herself, she still felt it best to truly explain why she'd worried about the day so much.

Hanging his head, the prince felt abundantly chastised.

Later that night alone once more in their bed, tucked under the comfort of the blankets and the warmth of each other's arms they sat against the head board together.

The prince felt a concern pain him again, a thought that had been terrorising him since her skilful trick, showing him to be the biggest fool of them all! She'd engaged all his friends in setting up her deception and lesson. However something else in her jest had created a worry he had to find the courage to discuss.

"Belle," He began, nervously worried of what her answer might be.

"You do want children don't you?"

Sitting up from resting her head against his bare chest. She looked him in the eye and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I do, I never use to think about it." How she could she? When Gaston was the only potential father? Ugh! She shuddered at the thought, the Prince merely thought she was cold and pulled the blankets up around her shoulders. Belle sunk down into the blanket's warmth and the comfort of his love.

"However now,…" She sighed contently, wistfully.

"I do very much."

She admitted. Feeling his arms tighten happily around her as he joyously kissed the top of her head.

She was after all expecting their very first child by the winter and she was thrilled! Terrified, and blissfully happy, content, and emotional. She hid a stray tear of joy form sneaking down her cheek.

How did she tell him that her jest hadn't been entirely a joke…

How could she tell him? ….Smiling happily she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in the safety of her true love's embrace…..perhaps tomorrow...

END

Eliana Robinson

1/4/18

CREATION DATE – 31/3/17

PUBLISH DATE – 1/4/18

REISSUED - 4/4/18

The Prince of Fools Disclaimer

THE PRINCE OF FOOLS - is a Fanfiction of Disney's Live Action Film BEAUTY AND THE BEAST I do not own the characters or original plotline.

PLOTLINE: It's the fist All Fools Day since the curse was broken and the Prince is in a joyous mood, ready to surprise his friends and loved ones, but could he end up playing the fool?

This story is NOT for official publication or profit.

THE PRINCE OF FOOLS is a short tale fanfic and is purely meant as entertainment.

CREATION DATE – 31/3/17

PUBLISH DATE – 1/4/18

Happy All Fool's Day!

Be kind and laugh heartily.


End file.
